Constant Vigilance
by LaSchifosaVita
Summary: My answer to why Moody was allways screaming constant vigilance. AU because it was written before OotP AMOC


"Constant Vigilance!"

Summery: Ever wonder why Moody is always yelling "Constant Vigilance!" (Besides to scare his students, peers, and people who happen to be nearby at the time)? It is slightly fluffy and sad. The names in the story are from mythology. Silva-Roman, Cliodhna-Irish, Anubis-Egyptian, Daedalus-Greek, Bellona-Roman, Hippolytos-Greek, Chernobog- Slovic

Author Notes: A result of spending four hours straight writing a fanfic only to get the idea for this. This is a one shot fic unless this actually gets some reviews then I'll consider doing more. Ron's PoV

"Ginny, can I come in?' I said as I was already more than halfway through the door, 'Moody is driving me mad. By the time he actually leaves I'll be worse than him and if you would want to visit me you'd have to floo St. Mungo's. 

"Firstly, why would I visit you? Second, you can't floo there haven't you read Rules and Regulations of Wizarding Hospitals? Thirdly, get out of my room! I'm cleaning it for when Hermione comes to visit."

"Gin, you're worrying me. We must've concentrated too much on making sure the Weasley name didn't show up on the list of Hogwarts Head Boys and Girls that we ended up with a Hermione Jr."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yelled as he jumped into the room scaring Mum, who was walking past with the laundry, so bad she sent it flying across the hallway.

"Mad- err, Professor Moody, why do you always yell that?" I asked hoping for some reason to the madness.

Moody looked rather grateful to be asked as he sat down in my sister's desk chair and looked as though it would be a long explanation. He cleared his throat and gestured for Ginny and me to sit.

"Well, Mister Weasley, I don't know if you know this but to be an auror you must go through training by a younger auror, usually only a few years older. It was just before Voldemort began putting a name with his and his followers' muggle attacks. Voldemort was collecting Death Eaters and training them to use the dark arts and strong curses. Muggle killings and kidnappings were happening at a higher rate than ever before and even more than when Voldemort was a name known to everyone. Because, after he was rumored to be greater then any dark lord that we had faced he set higher goals for himself then to be remembered for killing a bunch of muggles. The ministry was in a state of panic trying to keep these deaths secret for it was also the rise of the Nazi party in Germany and the ministry did not want to create more fear than there was for these people for the ministry believed they would not be a thing to worry over. Just one of the many mistakes Hippolytos Goyle made."

"Goyle? Like the Slytherin?"

"Yes, young Miss Weasley, his uncle maybe. I'm not sure Goyle's family is a little odd. Anyway, Hippolytos was Ravenclaw not Slytherin like his brother. And for the light as I believe was implied by the question. Now, my teachers were Cliodhna McGongall, Minerva's aunt I believe, and Silva Lupin, Remus' mother.' 

A/N: Cliodhna's nickname will be Clio because Cliodhna is really freaking long and hard to spell 

"Clio was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen let alone spoke to. She had long blond hair and intense jade eyes. Her-"

"A little less description. I need to get my room ready for Hermione"

"Humph. As you wish Miss Weasley. As I was about to say, her way of teaching was as intense as her striking jade eyes. She would hide in closets and under desks and pop up and exclaim 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!!' even louder than I can.

Moody paused when Fred came thundering up the stairs and right into the room.

"Mum wants you to come down to dinner." Fred said thundering farther up the stairs not realizing Ron and Moody were in Ginny's room.

"Anyway, the war against Voldemort came quicker than expected. We were all called to raid were they thought a group of Death Eaters were meeting. It was a trap." Moody paused as Fred went running by making a rather rude symbol at me. And of course I had no choice but to defend my honor. Now, this would be a dumb thing to do with an ex-professor sitting there but Moody found our argument funny and looked foreword to them. He often instigated them if he was bored and we weren't arguing already. His stay at the Burrow relaxed him and also made him harder to put up with. Now, he was just a bored old guy. A slightly senile irritable old guy who sleeps in the extra bed in my room. 

Mum chose the exact moment when Fred was attempting to knock my head off, Ginny was screaming at us that if they brake anything they had to help clean up, and Moody was sitting there laughing hysterically. 

"I think George and I will have a lovely dinner tonight. We won't even have to worry about running out since there should be plenty extra left over for your father and Percy." Mum said going back down stairs.

"What are you three doing in here anyway?" Fred said satisfied that he'd gotten me in trouble and George now had to suffer alone with Mum through all of dinner.

"Sit down, Fred. Moody is telling a story." Ginny said irritably.

"Ooh, story time." Fred said as Ginny forced him to sit.

Moody mumbled a spell causing me and Fred to dive out of the way thinking he was cursing us. Ginny after seeing a tray of food appear in front of us began laughing hysterically.

"Don't tell your mother I did that. Now, if that is the last interruption, the six of us were to go to some abandoned mansion and see if we could find some Death Eaters. Bellona, a classmate, was the only one who suspected anything. She was a rather violent girl. Seemed to enjoy dueling Death Eaters. Much like Percy she adored Crouch only her reason was that we could kill rather than capture Death Eaters. When we arrived we were attacked and tied up. Anubis Zambini led us to a torture room. They did a curse on Silva. Then, did the counter curse and gave us two choices: Either join them or be used for practice. There were only five of us in the room. Realizing this Anubis left to search. Chernobog Nott was the only Death Eater left. He was young only 17 and Silva tried to convince him to go back with us and not be killed or put in Azkaban. 

He led Daedaus to another room. Then, came back out to take Bellona in. Bellona was a violent woman as I said before. She had manage to loosen her robe sleeve and got an arm free and managed to hit him hard enough to give us time to run away. Clio was beside me. We were at the door and could see a sliver of light coming through. Clio stopped to turn around, as I was halfway through the door. Anubis heard us and came back and cast a heart-slowing spell, which causes a persons heart to slow until it completely stops. Bellona tied Chernobog up and ran on to where we were. Anubis didn't hear her and she performed the killing curse on him."

"What happened to the others?"

"Silva lived. She became pregnant not long afterwards. Not too long after she came back to work Remus was bit and she quit to school him and take care of him. Her husband worked in the ministry as an Unspeakable for a long time afterwards. Daedaus joined the Death Eaters and tried to make a creature that would kill only muggles and muggle-borns but didn't need to be told to like the Balslik. He failed and was killed be Voldemort. Chernobog Nott escaped with Daedaus. Bellona gave Daedaus his wand back before running out of the room and Daedaus apperated with Chernobog. Chernobog was killed during a raid before Voldemort went into hiding. We got Clio to the hospital. The curse has no counter curse or antidote. She died not long after we got her there. They buried her not far from London. Imagine that if she had lived my niece would have been my superior at work. Excuse me. I must be going downstairs. Percy said he'd give me information about what's happening at Hogwarts." Moody left the room.

"What was he talking about?" Fred asked.

"Fred for once in your life would you pay attention! Moody just shared his feelings-" Ginny shrieked at Fred lookin misty eyed.

"Ginny, would you calm down I missed half of it!"

When Hermione got there she had to make her own bed.

,,o o,,

A/N: That was a lot longer than I planned it would be. I might continue it to cover most of the summer. What do you all think? And has any of you heard of this story I've been looking for? It's Harry/Colin maybe they were kind of more than friends but not and Ron is jealous.

Claimer: Silva, Daedaus, Cherobog, Bellona, and Cliodhna at least their use in this story.


End file.
